xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Moon(Samurai Jack)
The episode begins with three armies, including an elderly Scotsman and his one hundred daughters, launching an assault on Aku's lair. Inside, a very bored Aku takes notice and decides to deal with them, believing it will relieve him of his "malaise". Aku swiftly destroys two of the armies, but allows the Scotsman's daughters to escape. The Scotsman himself stays behind to distract Aku and buy his daughters more time. Fed up with the Scotsman's frequent insults and praise for Jack, Aku simply vaporizes him with his eye beams, reducing him to a skeleton that disintegrates into ash, and returns to his lair, wondering why the Scotsman even bothered to mention the samurai. The Scotsman's daughters soon return to mourn their father. Fortunately, thanks to the Celtic runes in his sword, he lives on as a ghost in his prime. The Scotsman and his daughters all agree to find Jack and continue the fight against Aku. Meanwhile, back on the island, Ashi continues to question her purpose. The moon transforms into the high priestess' face, commanding Ashi to kill Jack in his sleep. Ashi refuses, informing her mother that Jack saved her life and she only wants to know the truth. Shocked at her daughter's "failure" and perceived weakness, the high priestess promptly dismisses her. As the sun comes up, Ashi notices Jack running away and chases him to the water. Jack soon emerges on the back of a water dragon, having tamed it to take them back to the mainland. Once they arrive, Jack thanks the dragon for its help and bids farewell to Ashi. That night, however, after Jack experiences a brief hallucination in his campfire, Ashi catches up with him, demanding to know the truth. Before they go to sleep, Ashi gazes up at the stars, asking if Aku created them. In response, Jack tells her one of his mother's bedtime stories about the creation of stars, and promises to show her the truth in the morning. The next morning, Jack shows Ashi a single tree surrounded by spikes. It used to be a forest, until Aku destroyed in a display of power, leaving the lone tree as a reminder. He then takes her to the City of Aku. Jack steals some fresh clothes from local vendors to disguise himself, and shows her the dark side of this city. An exiled criminal arrives from another world and is welcomed because of his evil nature. He's allowed to settle in a peaceful village and despite the village being occupied, he menacingly states it is no problem. This is able to further convince Ashi that Aku is evil, and she agrees to help defeat him. Jack disagrees, as without his sword, there is no other way to do so. Shortly after, Jack and Ashi come across a wounded blue creature, who informs them that the children of his village were kidnapped and taken to a nearby factory to power a new Mega-Robot. Upon infiltrating the factory, Jack and Ashi quickly find the children, who start chasing them after going feral from mind control. Jack keeps the children occupied while Ashi searches for the source of the mind control's signal, only to be captured and brought before a guard called the Dominator. He sadistically tortures the "Samurai sympathizer" with electrocution while explaining the factory's plan, stopping only to recharge his armor. Seeing Jack being overwhelmed, Ashi endures the torture and breaks free of her restraints. Fighting back the pain of 10,000 volts, she manages to knock the Dominator's helmet off and hurls him into the factory's control panel, killing him in the explosion and freeing the children. However, as the children's mind control implants short-circuit, they fall to the ground, appearing lifeless. This causes Jack to cry out in agony and see the mysterious samurai who has been following him. The samurai tells Jack it is time for something, and Jack calmly accompanies him out of the facility. Afterwards, while Ashi is searching for Jack, she finds the children and discovers they are all alive. She then calls out for Jack to tell him they succeeded, but he is nowhere to be found. Category:Immortal Category:Super Centenarians Category:Deities Category:Archer Category:Space Adaption Category:Aliens Category:Samurai Jack Universe